


Healed Perspective

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i just wanted to practice my descriptive writing lmao havent done tht in a while, but theyve suffered enough...., tbh i wanna write a Suffering of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Berkut never once believed in love. Meanwhile Rinea had done something she had never done before since their relationship began.





	Healed Perspective

   He once never believed in love.  
  
  It was fake. A fraud. A mere myth that rotted the heart once one consumed the idea. Some said love was the very pinnacle of human emotion. Some said love was the strength that kept humans standing amidst the direst of times. Love pumped the heart that beat in one’s chest. Love flowed in the veins of every living being’s nerve.  
  
  But he never believed in that. He never believed in any of those.  
  
  To him, love was sick, twisted, a mere sign of weakness that could crumble so easily in one’s fist. Love only drained one’s sanity. Love only killed one’s reality. He needed power. He needed strength. He knew people admire and love him with all their might. He knew he was placed on the highest pedestal Valentia had to offer. And he was proud. He absolutely adored the recognition he received from his people and the unfathomable fear he gave to his enemies.  
  
  But never, ever, in his life would Berkut think of loving another. Of giving his heart, his soul, his everything to someone who wasn’t him.  
  
  Or so…that was what he thought before.  
  
  “Lord Berkut?”  
  
  Her voice was a lullaby that lulled his heart to pure tranquillity.  
  
  Deep brown eyes blinked rapidly, gaze thrown at nothing in particular. Quickly but silently he tipped his head down, cleared vision perfectly capturing the very definition of grace and heaven.  
  
  Confusion flickered in her eyes to receive such a silently baffled gaze. “Lord Berkut?” Immediately she stopped dancing, though hand still held his own while her other hand slid from shoulder to the right side of his neck. “My lord, are you alright?” Concern sang out of her pretty pink lips, Rinea carefully, slowly, slid her left hand upwards until her palm caressed his cheek.  
  
  His face was slightly warm.  
  
  “Are you sick, my love?” Concern etched into mild panic, Rinea slid a step closer and observed her lover’s face.  
  
  Azure eyes sparkled warmly under the beautiful chandelier light, and Berkut wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by such a loving, hypnotizing gaze.  
  
  Words were absent from the prince, but his right hand absentmindedly moved to cup her left hand. The gentle grip ceased her from her worried state. Confusion then bubbled atop her head, Rinea brought her attention to those deep, warm irises.  
  
  His face was getting redder by the minute.  
  
  “My lord?” Unbeknownst to the noble, heat had rushed to her smooth, soft cheeks as well. Pink lips trembled to a tiny pout. The beat of her heart started to pick up its manic pace at the intense stare he was giving her. “Lord Berku—”  
  
  Her left hand was then brought to his lips.  
  
  “I love you.”  
  
  Out of all the things to expect from him, she certainly didn’t expect that.  
  
  “Oh—!” Obviously startled by his sudden actions, Rinea flinched an inch back before she felt his other hand pressed to her back. Her face mirrored the wonderful colour of the flames in the fireplace, her throat then felt suddenly dry to feel the back of her left hand being peppered with more kisses.  
  
  “I love you so much…” His voice was soothing, gentle, a mere, delicate whisper that fluttered straight to her beating heart. “My dear, dear Rinea…”  
  
  It was now her turn to remain quiet, for a mixture of bafflement and embarrassment robbed her from breathing properly. “L-Lord Berkut…” Hints of sheepish giggles escaped between the call of his name. Though her hand still softly placed against his lips, Rinea could spot the adorable smile brushing her soft skin.  
  
  The music still quietly played inside the room, but none had moved from their spot. His left arm now wrapped around her waist, Berkut traced his left fingers to the side of her hip.  
  
  Those giggles that he loved much rang close and clear to his ears.  
  
  He never wanted it to stop.  
  
  Vainly holding back his own joyful laughter, he took a deep breath and nuzzled the back of her hand. “Rinea, my sweet…”  
  
  Gods, his voice sent shivers to her skin. “Yes, my dear?”  
  
  Silence murmured its song for a few ticking seconds. Rinea patiently waited for his response. Azure eyes never strayed from his. Lower lip now jutted just an inch at the flushed cheeks of her beloved.  
  
  “Do you…” A breath held inside his lungs, “love me?”  
  
  Just when she thought she couldn’t be startled enough.  
  
  “I—” Mouth now parted to a perfect gape, Rinea blinked once, twice, thrice until her vision briefly blurred from the shock. “Of course I do!” The reply was given without a second thought. Confused on whether to laugh or whimper at such a baffling question, the noble moved her right hand to his left cheek. “I love you a lot, Berkut!”  
  
  The atmosphere around them suddenly became heavy.  
  
  Deep brown eyes widened at the name. Azure eyes sparked in fear as pupils shrunk into dots.  
  
  “I…” She had never, ever called him without his honorifics before. “I-I…” She knew she was from a far, far different standing, and that she should regard the prince with such a high status.  
  
  “I mean—” She knew he wouldn’t be completely angry at her. She knew he would understand her reasoning – no matter how foolish. “Lord—Lord Berkut I—”  
  
  “Say it again.”  
  
  Her heart skipped a beat. “Eh?”  
  
  Not once did he tear his gaze away from her. “Say my name again.” Not once had he ever given his heart to anyone except her.  
  
  Fear slowly dimmed by the softness of his tone. Caution instead took root. “B—” The name sputtered meekly by the brush of her lips, Rinea took a deep breath before looking up to him.  
  
  Her lips parted. “Berkut…”  
  
  Gods, he almost gasped at the sight and sound.  
  
  “Again…” His kisses brushed the back of her hand. His fingers laced perfectly between her own. “Please…”  
  
  Her heart pounded heavily inside her chest. “Berkut…” His name flowed so perfectly through her lips. “L—Berkut…” Again she called him, confidence slowly bubbling within. “I…I love you so, so much,” Mouth then slowly formed a smile – a smile that had long robbed his heart from the first moment he saw her, “Berkut…”   
  
  He once never believed in love.  
  
  A chuckle tickled the back of her left hand. “Rinea…” A husky whisper of her name sent butterflies in her stomach. “My lovely, lovely Rinea…” Smile softened and eyes twinkled in pure, undeniable passion, Berkut gently moved her left hand to the side before leaning closer.  
  
  Upon knowing what he was about to do, she bit back a wider smile before inching closer as well, her eyes slowly fluttered until she stifled a cute squeak at the loving press of his lips.  
  
  Turns out, for once in his life, he was blissfully wrong about something.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> am i still in denial??? always


End file.
